Amor Eterno
by xHimemikoYukix
Summary: "Él me salvó la vida, jamás lo olvidaré." Un simple acto puede cambiar la vida de alguien que creía que no tenía razón de existir, y el verlo nuevamente le hará ver lo que realmente quiere. "Jack, gracias por todo...te amo."


**-AMOR ETERNO-**

 _Tenía tan solo 6 años cuando lo conocí. Él me salvó la vida. Jamás lo olvidaré. Sus ojos azules como el hielo me miraron fijamente y me sonrió mientras la brisa invernal mecía con elegancia su cabello tan blanco como la nieve._

-¿Estás bien? – Preguntó el chico de 16 años en apariencia de cabello blanco, piel pálida y ojos azules.

-Sí, gracias… - Murmuró tímidamente con la voz temblorosa la niña de 6 años con cabello negro, piel morena clara y ojos marrón. - ¿Quién eres? –

-Jack Frost. – Respondió con una sonrisa.

 _Jamás olvidaré ese nombre, ese rostro, esa voz, esa persona. Han pasado 10 años desde entonces y no he podido olvidar. Sueño con él todas las noches, y despierto con una sonrisa mientras mantengo viva la esperanza de que algún día nuevamente nos volveremos a ver._

 _Todos me juzgan, dicen que estoy loca por creer "en ese cuento" de que Jack Frost existe. Pero yo sé que él existe, yo lo vi ese día. No dejaré de creer en él, esa es mi manera de agradecerle. Si no creo en él, nadie lo verá. Yo haré que lo vean, porque él me salvó._

-¡Cuidado! – Exclamó una voz masculina.

-¿Qu…? – Su expresión quedó a medias cuando se detuvo de golpe, notando las grietas en el agua congelada bajo ella.

-No te muevas, te ayudaré ahora mismo. – Dijo el chico acercándose lentamente.

-¿Eh? – Murmuró ella mirándolo. Su respiración se volvió lenta y su corazón comenzó a latir muy fuerte, el aire le faltaba.

La primera lágrima calló y después le siguieron las demás, con su voz ahogada sólo pudo decir dos palabras…

-Eres tú… - Murmuró mirándolo fijamente.

-¿Eh? – Murmuró el chico deteniéndose. - ¿Tú…me conoces? – Preguntó confundido.

 _Sí…nunca podría olvidar esa voz, ese rostro…_

-Jack…Frost… - Murmuró con la voz ahogada. – E-Eres tú…Jack… -

-¿Nos-Nos conocemos? – Preguntó confundido el chico.

-¡Eres tú! – Exclamó dando un paso hacia él, pero el hielo crujió y la hizo recordar por qué estaba inmóvil en primer lugar.

-¡No te muevas, iré por ti! – Exclamó encaminándose nuevamente hacia ella.

-Siempre esperé por este momento…el día que finalmente te viera una vez más. – Agregó la pelinegra limpiando sus lágrimas. – Ah…quisiera que el tiempo se congelara y pudiera estar contigo siempre…la persona que le dio sentido a mi vida. –

-¿De qué estás hablando? Tienes una familia, ¿no es así? Te llevaré con ellos. – Dijo extendiéndole su mano. – Vamos, ven. –

Ella negó con la cabeza. – No tengo padres ni hermanos, soy huérfana. Hace poco tuve que dejar el orfanato por cumplir los 16 años de edad. – Explicó sonriéndole. – No tenía razones para vivir, así que vine a este lugar esperando que el frío me matara…y cuando creí que al fin moriría…me salvaste. –

-¿Yo? No te… - Jack se quedó mudo al verla fijamente, sus labios se abrieron del asombro y soltó un leve jadeo. – ¿Tú…? – Ella asintió en silencio. - ¿E-Eres la niña…de-de hace 10 años? – Preguntó sin creerlo.

La chica asintió. – Siempre, desde ese día…siempre quise darte las gracias. – Dijo sonriéndole. – Me diste una razón para vivir, la esperanza de verte nuevamente algún día me mantenía con vida. No importaba cuán duro o doloroso fuera, tu sonrisa de esa vez…siempre me hacía feliz recordarla. – Agregó poniendo una mano en su pecho. – Yo, siempre…siempre… ¡Siempre te he amado, Jack! – Exclamó sonriéndole. – Por eso, quiero estar a tu lado por la eternidad. –

-Pero…somos…diferentes. – Dijo Jack mirándola. – Soy un guardián, algo como eso es…imposible para mí. – Agregó sonriéndole cálidamente. – Pero muchas gracias, estoy feliz de significar tanto para alguien. –

-Ya veo… ¿Es imposible? – Murmuró ella decaída.

-Lo siento, pero probablemente volveremos a vernos. – Dijo sonriéndole. – Después de todo, ya lo hicimos ¿no? Anda, ven. – Dijo extendiéndole nuevamente su mano.

-Sí, tienes razón, volvimos a vernos…con eso es suficiente. – Agregó ella bajando su mirada con una débil sonrisa. – Gracias por todo, Jack. Jamás te olvidaré. – Dijo retrocediendo.

-¡Espera, detente! – Exclamó Jack corriendo hacia ella, pero fue tarde…

Las pisadas de la chica provocaron que el hielo se quebrara y, antes de que Jack pudiera evitarlo, la chica cayó a la helada agua, hundiéndose en la profunda oscuridad del lago.

 _Recuerdo el frío recorriéndome, el agua helada que congelaba cada parte de mi entumecido cuerpo, la oscuridad que se volvía más densa conforme mi cuerpo se adentraba en la profundidad del lago…los gritos de Jack se hicieron débiles e inaudibles. Fue entonces cuando la vi, la Luna brillaba débilmente sobre mí. Me susurró al oído._

-Un alma pura no puede terminar así. Siento compasión por tan noble corazón. Te daré un regalo por tus hermosos sentimientos. –

 _Fue lo último que escuché antes de perder la consciencia…_

 _Tiempo después desperté, estaba en ese mismo lugar, recostada a la orilla del lago. Logré verlo en mi reflejo sobre el denso hielo: mi cabello era azul cristal, mis ojos color plata y mi piel pálida, mis labios eran de color rosado pálido y mis uñas eran de color azul brillante._

-¡Despertaste! – Exclamó Jack con alivio en su voz. – Finalmente… -

-¿Jack…? – Murmuró con la voz ronca. - ¿Por qué…? –

Jack sonrió mientras apuntaba a la Luna. – Cumplió tu deseo. – Dijo.

-¿Mi…? – Murmuró mirando a la Luna, recordando aquella voz. - ¿Qué…me pasó? –

-Digamos que ha nacido… - Dijo Jack ayudándola a levantarse. – La "princesa de las nieves". –

-¿La princesa…de las nieves? – Preguntó confundida.

Jack asintió. – Si te esfuerzas, algún día también serás un guardián. –

-E-Espera…yo… ¿Yo soy…? – Murmuró sin creerlo.

-Sí. – Asintió Jack. – Eres la nueva cara del invierno. –

-Yo… - Murmuró al borde de las lágrimas. - ¿Puedo ser…tu aprendiz…? –

-Claro. – Respondió sonriente. – Sería un honor. –

-Jack… ¡Jack! – Exclamó abrazándolo. – Soy realmente muy feliz…finalmente…finalmente podré estar junto a ti siempre… -

-Sí, tienes razón. – Dijo limpiando sus lágrimas. – Por cierto, ¿cuál es tu nombre? –

-¡Lillie Davianne! – Exclamó sonriendo.

-Ya veo, es un lindo nombre. – Dijo Jack sonriente. – Al parecer las cosas serán divertidas a partir de hoy. –

-¡Sí! – Asintió Lillie. - ¡Te quiero, Jack! –

-Lo sé, lo sé. – Dijo riendo ligeramente. – Te propongo esto: si logras convertirte en un guardián corresponderé tus sentimientos, ¿qué dices? –

-¿Eh? ¿De-De verdad…? – Preguntó mirándolo, Jack solo asintió. - ¡Sí, lo haré! ¡Me esforzaré! –

-Bien, es una promesa. – Dijo acariciando su cabeza sutilmente. – Estaré esperándote, Lillie. –

-¡Sí, espérame un poco más, Jack! – Exclamó sonriéndole. - ¡Yo…me convertiré en un guardián! –

-¡Sí! – Asintió Jack. – Esfuérzate. –

-¡Bien, empecemos el entrenamiento! – Exclamó Lillie decidida.

-¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Tan rápido?! – Exclamó sorprendido.

-¡No hay tiempo que perder! ¡Vamos a entrenar, Jack! – Exclamó tomándolo de la mano para jalarlo con ella.

-¡E-Espera…! ¡No tan rápido…! – Exclamó Jack siguiéndola.

 _Él me salvó la vida. Jamás lo olvidaré. Y algún día yo podré hacer lo mismo por él, por eso me esforzaré. Y así…algún día, tal como el invierno, nuestro amor existirá eternamente._

* * *

 **¡YAHALLO! xHimemikoYukix aquí~**

 **Este es un one-shot que se me ocurrió hoy viendo la película de "El Origen de los Guardianes", espero que les haya gustado. Es la primera vez que escribo un one-shot en lugar de un fic completo XDDD hasta me siento rara XDDDD**

 **Si les ha gustado, los invito a leer mis otros proyectos UwU dejen sus reviews por favor!**

 **¡NOS LEEMOS!**


End file.
